IWill Date Freddie
iWill Date Freddie is the 9th episode of the first Season of iCarly. Plot iCarly introduces a new feature -- the "blab cam" where viewers can chat with Carly and Sam on the air. One of the first callers is fellow classmate named Valerie who seems more interested in Freddie than Sam or Carly, so much so that the girls suggest the two go on a date. With the help of Carly, Sam and Spencer, Freddie and Valerie have a good first date and become inseperable for the next week. Valerie in the end asks him to help her do a webshow on the same day as iCarly, causing Freddie to quit the show. He hires Jeremy as iCarly´s new tech producer, but Jeremy messes up the show with his constant sneezing. After the disastrous iCarly episode, Valerie admits to Sam that she is trying to ruin iCarly and establish her own show as the best show on the web. She then offers Sam a place as her co - host. Sam fakes interest, but immediately tells Carly about it, and they both give the news to Freddie. At first, he doesn´t believe them, but when he confronts Valerie about it, she admits it. Freddie breaks up with her, and after Sam tells him he is important to iCarly, he returns as iCarly´s tech producer. Without Freddie´s help, Valerie fails miserably with her show. Quotes Freddie: I haven't decided whether I should take her out. Sam Just take the girl out, kiss her, and then stand back while she pukes. Mrs. Benson: Freddie, tell her the rule about standing up straight. Freddie: ...You won't get respect if your back's not erect. spits out a mouthful of watermelon Freddie: It's Valerie! Carly: Sam, stall her! Freddie, take off the stupid clothes. Sam: door Hey, Valerie, how goes it? Valerie: I'm great! Is Freddie there because I- slams door shut Carly: I said to stall her! Sam: She is stalled. I slammed the door right in her face! Freddie: Yup, we've gone out every night this week. I'd say we're almost officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Sam: So, which one are you? Carly: Have you kissed her yet? Freddie: Maybe. A little. Sam: No way! Did she puke? Carly: Freddie quit! Sam: Quit what? Sucking his thumb? Sam: Come here, Freddie! Freddie: Leave me alone, Sam! Sam, what are you gonna- pushes Freddie out of his apartment. He crawls to Carly´s apartment, while Carly and Sam follow him. He gets up Freddie: That was assault! Carly: Why are you quitting iCarly? Sam: Yeah, why? Freddie: Well, 'cause maybe I don't like the way Sam treats me! Carly: Oh, come on! Freddie: Yeah, she's always putting me down, and calling me mean names, and everytime I get an ice cream cone, she takes it and she licks it. She just licks it all over the place, just to bug me! Carly: That little- Sam: Say it! Carly: I don't like to say it. Spencer says it's not lady-like. Sam: Say it! Carly: That skunkbag! Sam: Feels good, doesn't it?! Carly: Yeah, it does! Sam: We're gonna go tell Freddie?! Carly: Yeah, we are! Sam: Can we get a smoothie first?! Carly: No, we cannot! Carly: Tell Freddie he's just as important to the show as we are. Sam: Aw, why don't you just make me drink out of a toliet? Carly: Tell him. Sam: Freddie, you're just as important to the show as we are. Freddie and gives him a wedgie Freddie: She gave me a wedgie! Sam: No charge! Now c'mon, let's do the show. View Gallery for this episode here 109 Category:Season 1